This invention relates to an alternator assembly for automotive vehicles, and more particularly it is concerned with an improved rectifier device of an alternator of the type described having a novel support structure.
In view of the fact that an alternator assembly for an automotive vehicle is mounted in an engine room of an automotive vehicle during its entire service life, an alternator assembly has been required to be compact in size, light in weight and high in power and efficiency. In recent years an increase in load has made it necessary for an alternator assembly for a vehicle to develop higher power while on the other hand there has been an increasingly large demand for reducing the weight of a vehicle to conserve energy and hence to reduce the weight of an alternator assembly. Meanwhile a reduction in the space in the engine room for mounting an alternator assembly and the high temperature prevailing therein have instigated the need to develop an improved alternator assembly for a vehicle capable of developing higher power than is possible nowadays, with minimized temperature rise, without increasing the size.
To meet the aforesaid requirements, various proposals have hitherto been made for providing improved cooling means as effective means for accomplishing the objects. Particularly attempts have been concentrated on developing better cooling means for a rectifier device of an alternator assembly, because effective cooling of the rectifier device contributes to prolonging the service life of the alternator assembly.